vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rena Minami
|-|Rena Minami= |-|Doppel Cendrillon= Summary Powers And Stats Tier: Likely 7-B Name: Rena Minami, Cendrillon Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Transformation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Magic Detection, Statistics Reduction (Attack Potency), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Water Manipulation via Infinite Poseidon, Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Can transform into other people), Status Effect Inducement (Poison Inducement). Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Body Control as a Doppel Witch. Attack Potency: Likely City level (Likely capable of fighting and defeating the powered-up witches of Kamihara City, all of which should be stronger than one of the weaker witches, such as H.N. Elly and Oktavia. Can increase her own Attack Potency even further with Memoria.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should at the very least be comparable to Homura Akemi and potentially Momoko Togame) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can hold and throw a large trident across long distances when she uses her "Infinite Poseidon" attack.) Striking Strength: Likely City Class Durability: Likely City level Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi, who is rated as one of the lowest in terms of stamina. Can be comparable to Sayaka Miki who is ranked slightly higher.) Range: Extended Melee Range, Likely several kilometers (Is considered a ranged fighter in Magia Record, which generally is in the kilometers range. Even characters like Kyoko Sakura who has a similarly long weapon has been depicted in this range.) Standard Equipment: A Trident, Several Mirrors. Intelligence: Average (Has been shown able to fight against witches) Weaknesses: Is timid, and to hide it, she generally overcompensates by being arrogant, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and if she transforms for too long, she may forget her original self. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Shapeshifting: Sena has the unique ability to transform into other people from memory or even new people. Some of the people she should be able to transform into include Tamaki Iroha, Yachiyo Nanami, Mitama Yakumo, and likely many others. As Doppel Cendrillion however, her ability is improved upon, as whoever she transforms into, will automatically be the "ideal" variation of them. * Infinite Poseidon: Sena creates five massive drops of water, each surrounding her opponents, before they transform into five separate mirrors, each with Sena on them. They shatter and the shrapnel of each one fires upon her enemies. Sena then proceeds to create a massive trident that explodes and releases a significant amount of water upon her foe. 395px-Memoria_1076_c.png 395px-Momoko_rena_kaede_school_memoria.png 395px-Momoko_rena_kaede_meguca_memoria.png 395px-Momoko_rena_kaede_lunch_memoria.png 395px-Rena_memoria_1.png 395px-This_is_the_treasure.png 395px-Rena_Kaede_Mirror_Memo.png * Memoria: ** An Antithetical Existence: Increases the amount of her magic. ** Begin a Hunt: Increases her offensive power for energy and ranged attacks. ** Coordinated Combination: Passively increases the amount of her magic. ** Eating Together: Significantly reduces the amount of damage her enemies can dish. ** It's Not Like I'm Waiting: Passively increases the amount of her magic. ** The Treasure is Here: Reduces the damage that Rena would get when hit. ** The Two Copies: Has a chance that when Rena attacks, her enemy may get poisoned. When this enters a Max Limit Break, it guarantees that the enemy will be poisoned. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users